Secrets
by Streak the Hedgehog
Summary: It seems that Mabel has a secret... a dark secret... one that should never be told to anyone. But what happens when she meets up with the person that the secret is about? Chapter 4 coming as soon as I stop being so lazy.
1. What should not be told

**Secrets**

By Streak the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not affiliated with Nintendo, nor do I claim to own any of the characters described herein.

Chapter 1

Well now... all of this starts on a Saturday night, where K.K. Slider was just hopping off of the train to come to town. He had his usual guitar in hand and waved to Porter.

"Welcome back, K.K.!" Porter said enthusiastically.

"What's up, Porter dude?" K.K. said, grinning at him.

"Which song do you have in mind tonight, to play I mean?" Porter asked him, the train starting up behind him and leaving.

"Hmm. Well, I haven't really thought about it yet. Maybe K.K. Love Song," K.K. replied, shrugging.

"I see... I don't enjoy that song myself, really, but it's your choice!" Porter said.

"Better get down there, I'm a bit late," K.K. said. And with that, he walked out of the train station and down to the small box next to the town map and began to practice K.K. Love Song, for no real reason, because he was very good already.

At that moment, Mabel Able walked near him, going out for a nighttime stroll. The reason she was out was because there wasn't much going on back at her shop. She heard K.K. playing and looked at him. She had never been able to listen to K.K. Slider in person, since she was always either at the shop or sleeping… she had only ever heard recordings. She quickly went over to him, excitement all over her face.

"Wow! I can't believe it's you! I've always wanted to meet you!" she said, staring at K.K., who stared right back.

"Um... would you like me to jam for you?" K.K. said uncertainly.

"Would I ever!" Mabel said just as excitedly, sitting down to listen.

"Alright, here it goes. K.K. Love Song!" K.K. said, and started playing.

While he was playing, Mabel didn't really pay much attention. She was paying attention to K.K. She had never seen him before, except in pictures, and she had always kept a very deep secret. She was in love with K.K. She had always admired him... his songs... his guitar... his body... him. It was all she ever thought about. She had never let anybody know, of course. They would just make fun of her. She wasn't even the same species as him. But she loved him all the same...

K.K. finished playing and looked up at Mabel.

"How did you like..." but he stopped short. Mabel was just staring at him, seeming not to have noticed that he had spoken to her or that he had stopped playing. He stared back at her quizzically.

"Uh... anybody home...?" he asked, looking a bit worried. Suddenly, Mabel shook her head and blushed.

"Uh, yeah… great song," she stuttered.

"Is something wrong?" K.K. asked.

"Uh... no... not really..." Mabel said, now shaking.

"Ok..." K.K. said slowly.

Mabel jumped up suddenly.

"Uh... I should... uh... be getting... uh... back to my... uh... shop..." she said, stuttering worse than ever. K.K. stared as Mabel rushed off in the direction of her shop. K.K. just sat there for a minute before shaking his head and beginning to practice again.

"Is Mabel hiding something from me...?" he thought. He knew her name because he had heard about her before while jamming for a kid in Derfum once. All the same, K.K. couldn't help thinking that Mabel might just maybe like him.

Mabel was back at her house, in her room, (which had pictures and posters and all sorts of things featuring K.K. Slider) crying. She was so embarrassed... she never wanted to see K.K. or anyone else ever again. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how much she adored him, how much she just wanted to live with him forever... but she couldn't. No. He would just think she was an idiot. But... maybe she... could try... Yes. She thought, standing up, tears still streaming down her face. I'm going to go tell him that I love him. And she marched out of her room, back to find K.K. Slider...

K.K. had been pondering ever since Mabel had left. He was bursting to say that he liked Mabel; wanted to get to know her more; he had never felt like this before. He felt all fuzzy inside, something that had never happened before. He wanted to know what it would feel like to be next to someone... to not wander all over the place, singing to people for free and being... a loner. Yes. He was alone, all the time. He never had anyone to be with, not even a partner that helped him sing or anything. He sighed, while a grumpy animal walked away, having been ignored after requesting that K.K. sing to him.

Then Mabel ran up to him, panting. K.K. stared at her.

"Uh... hey," he said, a bit uneasily. Mabel blushed again as she remembered why she had come.

"Uh... hey..." she also said.

"So, why are you here again? Only one song per night," he said, grinning slightly, "but if you want to stay here and keep my company or some-" he began to say, but Mabel had run up to him and pressed her lips softly against his, holding him close to her, while K.K. just stared at her with wide eyes, struggling to get free.


	2. In a rage

Secrets  
  
By Streak the Hedgehog  
  
Un-fun legal stuff- I own nothing. NOTHING. MUAHAHAHAHAHA. ...Yah.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
K.K. pulled away, staring at Mabel, who was blushing furiously. He looked dumbfounded. "Mabel... what the..." But she just stared at him, blushing furiously. K.K. felt himself blushing too. He dropped his guitar by mistake and kept staring at Mabel. It wasn't that he hadn't liked it... no. What was he thinking? He had hardly even known her for 10 minutes. And yet he had just been kissed by her... and it had felt... good...  
  
Mabel looked at K.K., who seemed not to be paying attention to anything. She seized the opportunity to attempt to tell him why she had done what she did, but K.K. simply held up his finger to her mouth. "Shh... Mabel... it just wouldn't work. We aren't even the same species... and neither of us can quit our jobs..." he said softly to her. Mabel licked his finger lightly, savoring the taste of it, but K.K. drew in the finger, shaking it furiously. "Yugh!" he said. "K.K., I'm sorry..." Mabel began to say. "Call me Totakeke," K.K. said, after he stopped shaking his finger. "But nothing more." Mabel sighed. She had just had her heart broken by her one true love...  
  
K.K., who will henceforth be named Totakeke, however, was in deep thought. "Maybe... it could work..." He shook his head. What was he thinking? He didn't love her. He couldn't. He had only known her for about 10 minutes... but still... he couldn't help feeling that something was compelling him to stay with Mabel... and... God. He was going insane. It's HER that loves ME. Not the other way around! He told himself. But he wasn't so sure about that anymore... he watched as Mabel started to cry silently, attempting to hide it by turning her back on Totakeke... But he could hear her all the same. Dogs have very good ears, as you should know.  
  
"Don't cry..." Totakeke told her, walking over to her. Now he felt bad. He always aimed to cheer people up, not to make them cry. "What's wrong?" "T- totakeke..." Mabel said, turning to face him slowly, "I-i... I love you..." she finished, blushing and bursting into tears. Totakeke stood stunned. She... what? She loved him? "Shh... shh... it's ok... you don't have to cry..." said Totakeke softly, crouching down to her level, for Mabel had dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry... I just don't love you the way you love me... in fact, we've only just met. We COULD get to know each other... but I have a job to do."  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!" shouted Mabel suddenly, standing up. "I NEVER SHOULD'VE TOLD YOU!! I...I HATE YOU, TOTAKEKE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" And with that, she ran off again, crying her eyes out, leaving Totakeke feeling very bad indeed. Now he'd done it. He'd made her hate him... and she had loved him just a few minutes ago. Totakeke looked at her running off, and then a few tears escaped him as well. "It... could've worked... if we tried..." he said. Then, he picked up his guitar, but didn't head for the train. Instead, he headed off to find Mabel's house.  
  
***  
  
Mabel was in a rage and in deep depression. She was crying her eyes out while throwing random Totakeke merchandise across the room. "I... I hate you... Totakeke..." she said, while throwing a Totakeke bobble head at her wall. "I... told you that... I loved you... and you... you just... didn't... care..." This time she just jumped onto her bed and cried into her pillow, hoping that Totakeke would go to the deepest pits of Hell if she just lay there long enough.  
  
***  
  
Totakeke knew that Sable Able would know where to find Mabel, so he made the Able Sister's shop his first stop. He walked inside to see Sable sewing a flame pattern with her sewing machine. She looked up at him and waved. "Hello, K.K.!" she said to him, giving him a rare smile. He returned the smile reluctantly. "I have something to ask you..." he began, hesitating a bit. "Where... do you live? I want to see Mabel." Sable looked quizzically at him, wondering why he wanted to know. She gave him the directions, and he thanked her.  
  
He sighed as he walked out. "I just hope she doesn't attempt to kill me as I walk through the door..." he thought. He laughed a tiny bit and walked off towards the Able Sister's house. When he got there, he hesitated again, and then knocked on her door. 


	3. The night everything was lost

Secrets  
  
By Streak the Hedgehog  
  
Un-fun legal stuff- I own nothing. NOTHING. MUAHAHAHAHAHA. ...Yah.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mabel gave a start when she heard the knocking. She had been dreaming... dreaming about her and Totakeke. She was kissing him... he was caressing her... they loved each other... it had felt so real... she never wanted to wake up... She wished it could really happen... She walked sadly to the door and opened it. She saw who it was and suddenly masked her depression. "I told you that I never wanted to see you again!" She said angrily, while Totakeke looked at her dejectedly.  
  
"Look, I wanted to come to tell you that I was sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, walking up to her. "Maybe we could try to work it out... it... might work. Just so long as... nobody saw..." But Mabel wasn't paying any attention again. She wanted to do something that Totakeke would hate her for right now... but... she had to... so badly... and she did.  
  
"She's kissing me again." Thought Totakeke and Mabel had closed the door behind him and had pulled him close to her again, kissing him. "She's kissing me and I... like it." He closed his eyes and, to Mabel's great surprise, put his arms around her. But instead of Totakeke pulling away, Mabel pulled away this time. "Totakeke... you said... you said it... you said that you didn't love me..." she said, shocked. Totakeke's whole personality seemed to have changed. He was looking straight at Mabel in a loving sort of way... "But... I... changed my mind," he said. "I... do love you."  
  
Mabel just stared. Suddenly, Totakeke was kissing HER, which shocked her at first. But it wasn't like she had felt it in the dream. In the dream, his kisses had felt a bit rough, as though he had never done it or didn't want to. But his kisses... they were like... she couldn't describe it. She shuddered under his touch... she had always wanted this... she had never wanted to own a shop... she just wanted Totakeke and nothing else...  
  
And Totakeke wanted her. Now that he had her in his arms he never wanted to let go. He just wanted to snap his guitar in two and come and live with her... But then he remembered something that made him stop those thoughts... He broke away from her, looking deep into her eyes. "That... is what love feels like..." he said mysteriously. "That... is all I can give you..." And he turned around, picked up his guitar, and left.  
  
"N-no... he's gone already..." she dropped to her knees, already crying. "But... but... I loved him... how could he just leave like that..." And she burst into tears and ran out the door, only to run into Totakeke... but... he... no... "Totakeke... why..."  
  
He was with... another girl. It was, obviously, another dog. He turned to he quickly. "I'm so sorry, Mabel... I told you... it wouldn't work out." The other dog looked just like Totakeke, only pink. She also had a guitar similar to his. This is why he was in love with her, because she was so much like him. Mabel looked like her brain had just stopped. Then she ran right up to Totakeke, turned him to face her... and slapped him, hard, across the face, before running back into her house to sob again.  
  
Totakeke yelped with pain and held his hand to the place where he had been slapped. The other dog, whose name was Pansy, hurried over to him. "Oooh! Are you ok!?" she asked anxiously. "Yah... I'm fine..." Totakeke said untruthfully. "Let me have a look..." Pansy said, trying to draw away his hand. "I'm fine!" Totakeke said, a trace of anger in his voice. "I should go inside and comfort her..." he thought out loud. "Why? She just slapped you!" Pansy said. "No... she... truly loved me, Pansy. I should go talk to her." And with that he went back over to the house and went inside again.  
  
***  
  
Mabel was on her bed, not doing anything. She had apparently lost the will to live. She just wanted to lie here forever and savor the taste that Totakeke's lips had left on hers... "Totakeke... why did you do that... love me... yet lie that you did..." she said softly. She knew now that she must... she gulped... give up on Totakeke. Maybe she would just go it alone forever. He already loved someone else, so there was no point in loving him anymore...  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Go away," she said, her voice muffled by her silent sobbing. "It's me," said Totakeke anxiously. "In that case, fuck off." She called back.  
  
Totakeke thought for a moment. "Why is she so mad at me?" he thought. Then he remembered. The kiss... he remembered the kiss that he had shared with her. He had only wanted that because he hadn't seen Pansy in such a long time. Now that he had met up with her again it was her he wanted to be with... but he had to help a disappointed fan.  
  
Totakeke opened the door anyway and stepped inside. He was horrified and awed at the same time... for what he saw was amazing. All of this merchandise... all of it... but all of it. Destroyed. All of the plush dolls... torn. All of the posters... ripped. He looked over at Mabel who still had tears streaming down her face, staring at Totakeke. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed, sighing lightly.  
  
"Look, Mabel, I'm sorry. I just don't love you the way you love me. It wouldn't work anyway. We're not even the same species. You have a job to do. I do as well... but... well, I can always use some help on the road. That's why I love Pansy," Totakeke said, and he stopped there. Mabel was looking up at him with wide eyes. She reached over to a drawer and pulled a knife out of a drawer. "What are you going to do with-" Totakeke began, but suddenly he heard a scream outside. It was Pansy!  
  
Totakeke dashed out of Mabel's room and out of her house. Two gorillas had gotten hold of Pansy and were attempting to drag her away! "Help me!" Pansy yelled at Totakeke, holding out her hand for him to grab, but one of the gorillas punched her on her head and knocked her out. They then succeeded to drag her away before Totakeke could do anything. At the same time he heard a scream from Mabel's room. She must've... committed suicide. Totakeke burst into tears. He had lost everything he had in a single night. 


End file.
